Kotex
by gretasbedtimestories
Summary: Spotted: Mark Salling in a drugstore of a mall trying to buy sanitary napkins. Say whuuut?


**Disclaimer**: Hey, I really appreciated your reviews from the last one-shot I wrote so here's another one! Hope you all enjoy this as well. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

"This is too fucking humiliating," Mark muttered under his breath, scanning the short aisles of the drugstore he was in. "Kotex, Kotex, Kotex," he kept repeating to himself, reading the different brands of sanitary napkins and tampons neatly arranged on the metal shelves.

"Excuse me?" a middle-aged lady approached the stud actor. "I'm sorry, but I was just wondering if I could have your autograph? My daughter is a very big fan."

Mark flashed a courteous smile and signed the piece of paper the lady provided, which was the same paper containing the list of items she needed to buy. "Thank you," she said, feeling a little giddy herself.

"You're very welcome. Hey, this will sound a little weird but you think you can help me find something for my friend?" Mark asked, scratching the back of his ear. "I need to get her some napkins, and I'm not so sure which ones to buy," he said sheepishly, in the lowest voice possible.

The lady stifled a laugh. "Sure! Of course. Does she want a specific brand?"

"She just said Kotex," Mark shrugged, inwardly cursing at the embarrassing situation he was in.

"Here," the lady suddenly gave him a short lecture on napkins. "There are different kinds. There are the thick pads, the thin ones; there are the ones with wings and ones without wings. Then you've got your overnight pads," she said, pointing at the different packs.

"What's the difference between the wings?" Damn he sounded like such an idiot right now, he thought.

"The wings help the pad stay in place," she replied with a smile.

Mark nodded profusely and thanked the lady, who was more than happy to help. Little did he know she would tell her daughter their little encounter in the drugstore, who would then blog about it on Tumblr, make it her status on Facebook, and Tweet it to her friends on Twitter.

Grabbing the three packs—thick with wings, thin with wings, and overnight pads, Mark dashed to the next embarrassing step which was to pay for them. The cashier, a young ditzy blonde with earphones and was chewing gum, scanned the first two items. When she scanned the third pack, the computer did not make a beeping sound. "Fuck," Mark wanted to run away just as soon as the cashier raised the pack of napkins in the air and yelled at one of the employees by the shelves, "Yo! What's the price on overnight napkins! This shit is acting up again!"

The employee immediately checked the napkin and tampons aisle. "What brand!" he yelled back.

"Kotex!" the ditz answered back.

"$3.50!"

After keying in the necessary digits on the computer, the ditz finally placed all three items in a bag and accepted Mark's cash. Mark forced a grumbled, "Thank you," out of his system without sounding so bitter before running out and going up to the third level of the mall. When he reached the Ladies' comfort room at the far end of the floor, he knocked softly. He heard a click of the lock, and the door slowly opened to reveal Dianna with a sheepish look on her face.

"I bought you two different kinds, and an overnight one just in case," he said, handing her the napkins. "And you will not believe the things I went through while getting them."

Dianna fought the urge to laugh. The look on Mark's face was priceless, but she did not want to piss him off even more than he already was. "Thank you so much, Mark. And I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," he waived it off. "Just…go do your thing and hurry. I'm a little hungry."

With a nod, she kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. Mark smirked, suddenly feeling better already. The things he would do for that girl, really.

When she was finished, they headed down to the food court and ordered steak from Steak Express. While eating, Mark spotted the same lady who helped him in the drugstore walking with her shopping bags. As if sensing his gaze, the lady looked at him. They smiled at each other, when the lady noticed Dianna sitting in front of him enjoying her T-bone steak. The lady once again looked at him with a knowing smile.

She would have so much to tell her daughter when she got home.


End file.
